Te extrañé
by TheLastHokage
Summary: Después de su muerte a manos de los androides, Gohan quiere reunirse con su padre después de tantos años sin verlo. ¿Cómo sera su reunion? ¿Cómo reaccionara Goku al verlo? Los invito a leerlo para descubrirlo.


**Hola a todos, les traigo una historia nueva. Al contrario de las otras, esta es una historia de relación padre-hijo entre Goku del futuro y Gohan del futuro; he visto que no hay muchas historias de ellos, de hecho casi nada, y se me ocurrió una. Así que espero que les guste. De paso déjenme agradecer a todas esas personas que han leído y han comentado mis historias, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. Sin más que decir, aquí está el capitulo.**

 **NOTA: La franquicia de Dragon Ball y sus personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, no a mí.**

* * *

Era un lugar desconocido, lo único que se veía en el paisaje eran nubes amarillas, el único edificio era un palacio muy grande con un camino lleno de criaturas blancas parecidas a unas nubes, parecía que hacían fila.

Gohan se encontró que estaba en el camino hacia el palacio formado al igual que esas cosas, a pesar de que era una fila muy larga, se movía muy rápido.

Lo último que recordaba era su enfrentamiento contra los androides, recordó que ellos lo derribaron y empezaron a lanzarle ráfagas de energía, el dolor era insoportable, hasta que de repente dejó de sentir y apareció en este lugar. Ahí fue cuando lo descubrió, había muerto, esos malditos androides lo habían asesinado. Ahora Trunks estaba solo, ahora él tenía que encargarse de proteger a la Tierra.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya había llegado al inicio de la fila, ahora se encontraba enfrente de un gran escritorio, y detrás de él encontraba un hombre muy gigante de piel roja, tenía un semblante muy serio, no se veía muy amigable. De pronto el hombre gigante puso su vista en Gohan.

-Tú eres Son Gohan ¿verdad?- dijo el gigante.

-S, Sí- contestó el joven guerrero.

-Sabes por qué estás aquí ¿o no?-

-Pues porque… estoy… muerto ¿no?- dijo no muy seguro.

-Correcto… aquí dice que moriste en un enfrentamiento contra dos individuos ¿o me equivoco?-

-No, no se equivoca. Aunque yo los llamaría monstruos- contestó Gohan furioso de recordar a esos androides.

-Como sea, veo que hiciste cosas muy nobles mientras estabas con vida, así que te concedo ir al paraíso. Bienvenido. El ogro que se encuentra ahí te guiara a la entrada del paraíso- dijo mientras señalaba a un ogro que se encontraba en una pared.

-Gr, gracias pero… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

Enma-Sama suspiró, ya se estaba retrasando mucho con el trabajo. –Está bien, pero que sea rápido-

-¿Dónde se encuentra mi padre, Son Goku?-

-Mmmm… tu padre en este momento se encuentra en el planeta del Kaio-Sama del norte-

-¿Usted cree que pueda ir hacia donde esta él?-

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, ese ogro se encargara de escoltarte, ¡ahora vete que estas retrasando la fila!- gritó enojado.

Gohan se inclinó para agradecerle. –Muchas gracias- Con eso se fue con el ogro.

El ogro lo guió hacia el inicio de un camino que se veía muy largo, no se podía ver el final.

-Para ir al planeta del Kaio del norte tiene que seguir este camino hasta el final. Le deseo mucha suerte- después se fue dejando al joven saiyajin solo.

-Bueno, será mejor darme prisa- reunió su ki para poder salir volando y así ahorrar tiempo.

* * *

Vaya que el camino era extenso ya había pasado 20 minutos volando a máxima velocidad y todavía no veía el dichoso planeta, no podía creer que su padre alguna vez haya cruzado este camino a pie. Gohan se quedó pensando en su padre.

- _Se siente extraño volver a ver a mi padre otra vez, hace muchos años que murió, recuerdo muy bien ese día como si fuera ayer, fue el inicio de mi sufrimiento eterno, el día en que mi vida cambió radicalmente. Desde ese momento en el que llegué a mi casa corriendo y entré a la habitación de mis padres, vi la mirada de mi mamá, de mi abuelo y del maestro Roshi, fue entonces cuando lo vi, sus ojos estaban cerrados, entonces lo comprendí, había perdido a mi padre, al hombre que me enseño el valor de la vida y de la amistad, el que me enseñó a ser un hombre humilde y valeroso, se había ido. Lo único que me consolaba era que ya descansaba en paz, todos los días lo veía sufriendo por el dolor, siempre gritaba agarrándose el pecho, me dolía verlo en ese estado, pero ya no estaba sufriendo. Meses después llegaron esos malditos androides y mataron a todos mis amigos, y ahora yo también estoy muerto-_

Cuando Gohan salió de sus pensamientos pudo ver un planeta muy pequeño a lo lejos, se emocionó de haber podido llegar, no podía esperar para volver a ver a su padre, asi que aceleró el vuelo.

Fue cuestión de minutos para llegar al planeta. Kaio-Sama lo vio descender hacia el suelo.

-Oh Gohan ya llegaste- dijo el Kaio con simpleza.

-¿Usted… ya sabía que iba a venir?- preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido.

-Por supuesto, no todos los días siento un ki poderoso acercarse a mi planeta- contestó Kaio-Sama.

-Ya veo… mucho gusto en conocerlo Kaio-Sama- el chico se inclinó en forma respetuosa.

-Vaya tu sí que tienes modales, no como tu padre que siempre es un irrespetuoso- comentó el hombre azul.

-Hablando de mi padre… ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Gohan buscando con la vista a Goku.

-No te preocupes, salió por un momento, no debe de tardar. Ven entra, debes de estar cansado, aunque no deberías, ya que estas muerto- El mestizo asintió y ambos entraron a la casa.

Hablaron por un par de horas hasta que sintieron un ki acercarse a donde ellos estaban.

-Parece que ya llegó… quédate aquí mientras, yo te digo cuando salir- dijo el Kaio.

Gohan asintió y obedeció. Estaba muy emocionado.

Goku aterrizó en la superficie del planeta y vio a Kaio-Sama salir de su casa y acercarse a él.

-Hola Kaio-Sama ya llegue, jejeje- saludó el saiyajin.

-Que bueno… ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Muy bien, ya está todo listo para el torneo de artes marciales del otro mundo. ¡No puedo esperar para poder enfrentarme con otros luchadores muy fuerte!- dijo muy emocionado el pelinegro. Su rostro de emoción se convirtió en una de confusión al sentir algo. –Oye Kaio-Sama, ¿es mi imaginación o siento un ki muy fuerte dentro de tu casa?-

-No, no es tu imaginación Goku, lo cierto es que hay alguien que quiere verte-

-¿A mí? ¿Quién?- preguntó confundido.

Kaio-Sama puso su vista a la casa y gritó.

-¡Ya puedes salir!-

Goku volteó a la pequeña construcción y de ahí salió un joven de cabello negro, estaba vestido con el mismo dogi que él. De hecho ese chico se parecía mucho a él. Pero antes de poder hablar, el muchacho se arrojó contra él abrazándolo. Goku no sabía cómo responder, por un lado lo desconcertó mucho que ese chico lo estuviera abrazando, y por otro algo le decía que le correspondiera. De repente sintió algo húmedo en su hombro, ahí supo que el joven estaba llorando, pero ¿por qué lloraba? Vio como Kaio-Sama se metía a su casa para darles privacidad. Entonces se atrevió a hablar.

-O…oye, ¿por qué me… me abrazas? ¿Quién… eres?- preguntó muy confundido.

Gohan se separó un poco de su padre, aun con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¿No me reconoces?- preguntó

-Bueno… te pareces a… mi, pero… no sé-

-Bueno… han pasado muchos años desde que nos vimos… no sabes cuánto te he extrañado… papá-

Goku abrió sus ojos a más no poder, entonces ese joven era…

-¿Go…Go…Gohan? ¿Eres…tú?- preguntó muy sorprendido el guerrero.

Gohan asintió con una sonrisa. –Sí papá… soy yo… soy Gohan-

-Pe…pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- entonces vio la aureola en la cabeza de su hijo y lo supo. -¿Estas… muerto?- el chico asintió. -Pero… ¿cómo?-

-Los androides...- contestó. Nuevamente las lagrimas salian de sus ojos y bajó la cabeza. –Papá… perdóname… no fui… no fui lo suficientemente fuerte… para derrotarlos… no pude proteger… al mundo- Entonces sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban.

Goku sintió mucha tristeza por su hijo, la última vez que lo vio era un niño que no le llegaba más allá de la cintura, se fue dejándolo desprotegido, vio la cicatriz que tenía en su rostro y se pudo imaginar la vida a debió de tener su hijo, y ahora verlo ahí pidiéndole perdón por no ser tan fuerte le rompió aun más el corazón. Así que lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte… al contrario, perdóname tú a mi… nunca fue mi intención dejarte solo…- se separo de él para agarrarlo de los hombros y verlo a los ojos. –Gohan… no vuelvas a decir que no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte, porque sí lo eres… a pesar de todo lo que viviste, seguiste adelante, luchando… nunca te diste por vencido… en lo que a mí respecta eres el hombre más fuerte del mundo… estoy orgulloso de ti hijo-

Gohan no pudo aguantar más, lo abrazó nuevamente y dejó salir más lágrimas, lagrimas que no derramó en su momento para ser fuerte por su madre, sus amigos. Ahora aquí, con su padre, pudo dejar ir esos sentimientos que había retenido por muchos años.

Minutos después, Gohan ya se había calmado y ambos estaban sentados en la hierba, hablando de lo que han pasado estos años.

-Vaya Gohan, sí que has crecido, antes eras un niño muy chiquito y ahora, eres todo un hombre- en eso la cara de Goku pasó de feliz a triste. –Lamento no haber estado ahí para ti, me perdí tu niñez y toda tu adolescencia-

-No te preocupes… no fue tu culpa… lo que importa es que ahora estamos aquí los dos- dijo el joven con una sonrisa. –Lo que sí me preocupa es mi mamá, quedará devastada cuando sepa de mi muerte-

-Es cierto… pero Milk es una mujer fuerte… confiemos en que podrá superar esto-

-Eso espero… por cierto papá, Kaio-Sama me dijo que habrá un torneo de artes marciales y que participaras en él-

-Sí, los luchadores de todas las galaxias del universo se reunirán para este torneo y claro que no puedo perderme la oportunidad de pelear contra ellos… Oye Gohan, ¿por qué no participas tu también?-

-¿Yo? Pero no sé si pueda luchar contra ellos-

-Claro que puedes, solo debemos registrarte y ya está… además eres muy fuerte y me gustaría tener una pelea contra ti-

-De… de acuerdo-

-Muy bien… que te parece si vamos al planeta del gran Kaio-Sama para registrarte, y después entrenaremos para volvernos más fuertes ¿qué te parece?-

-Sí papá-

-Muy bien vamos- Goku ya iba a despegar cuando una mano se puso en su hombro, giro para ver a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-Te extrañé mucho papá…-

El saiyajin le devolvió la sonrisa y respondió. –Yo también te extrañé hijo-

Padre e hijo salieron volando felices de haberse reunido, ahora sí podrán recuperar esos años que estuvieron alejados uno del otro.

* * *

 **Que les parece, espero que les haya gustado, de repente un día se me ocurrió esto. Hasta la próxima historia. :D**


End file.
